An ink jet recording head typically includes outlets or nozzles that serve to eject tiny droplets of liquids used in a recording process onto a media, such as any suitable paper. Situated behind those nozzles is a chamber that contains either ink or fluid and a mechanism of either electrically or mechanically ejecting the ink or fluid onto a suitable receiver.
A more conventional method of manufacturing an ink jet recording head is represented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,606 by Ohkuma et. al., wherein a method of manufacturing an ink jet recording head has the steps of (1) forming an ink flow path pattern on a substrate with the use of a dissoluble resin, the substrate having ink ejection pressure generating elements thereon; (2) forming on the ink flow path pattern a coating resin layer, which will serve as ink flow path walls, by dissolving in a solvent a coating resin containing an epoxy resin which is solid at ordinary temperatures, and then solvent-coating the solution on the ink flow path pattern; (3) forming ink ejection outlets in the coating resin layer above the ink ejection pressure generating elements; and (4) dissolving the ink flow path pattern.
Consequently, a need exists for forming a ink jet chamber which reduces complexity, reduces manufacturing steps and lowers costs.